No Story (SJ VERS): Prolog
by zyeLna VIPELF
Summary: No Story SJ version/ —dia psiko dan kanibal/ Dan apa kau akan percaya kalau aku katakan pria yang menyerang Gongchan telah terkubur tanpa kepala?/ Dia pemegang pistol laras pendek terbaik setelah Sungmin, dia juga ahli bela diri dan pisau pendek, aku menemukannya di pinggir jalan, dia seperti gelandangan ku, Crime ttle Sho-ai(hubungan ga jelas hanwook)


Malam temaram. Lentera bersinar redup di sekitarku. Aku memejamkan mataku, mendekap cuping kupingku erat. Membiarkan hitam dan kekosongan mengambil alih hidupku. Membuka kembali belenggu diriku yang terkunci dengan kunci dalam keadaan patah dan mati. Aku tak pernah tau. Ya, tak pernah tau kapan cerita ini musnah dan berhenti diputar

**No Story**

Cast : All member SJ

Pair : Little HanWook(kalau bisa disebut begitu)

Genre : Family, Drama, Crime

Rating : T+

Disclaimer: Cerita murni milik saya, entah bagaimana Yesung memiliki saya LOL

Summary : No Story SJ version/ "—dia psiko dan kanibal", Ryeowook melanjutkan kalimatnya dan tersenyum melihat wajah pasi Donghae/ Dan apa kau akan percaya kalau aku katakan pria yang menyerang Gongchan telah terkubur tanpa kepala?/ Dia pemegang pistol laras pendek terbaik setelah Sungmin, dia juga ahli bela diri dan pisau pendek, aku menemukannya di pinggir jalan, dia seperti gelandangan kurang makan dengan wajah tampan yang tak meyakinkan/Crime SJ, Sho-ai(hubungan ga jelas hanwook)

Warning : Cerita aneh, OOC, Buruk, jelek, absurd, Crime Gagal, Alur ga jelas dan masih dalam pembelajaran, miss Typos

LIKE, READ, DON'T BASH ME 'Kai

Siang itu begitu cerah dengan ribuan arakan gumpalan lukisan background bumi. Bergiring pelan menyejukkan jiwa panas di siang bolong musim panas yang begitu yeah—sangat sangat dan sangat—membakar kulit. Dua sosok manusia terpengkur menatap ribuan lukisan partikel cair yang terlihat padat berjalan pelan tanpa kaki. Mengikuti arah jalannya angin membawa mereka pergi mengelilingi bulatan besar yang menjadi tempat triliunan lebih makhluk hidup mempertahannkan nyawa walaupun sebagian lainnya tak bernyawa.

Kim Ryeowook dan Lee Donghae—kedua sosok yang sedang berteduh di bawah rindangnya pohon yang melindungi kulit mereka agar tak menghitam seperti negro di belahan bumi sebelah. Salah satu dari mereka melirik sosok yang lebih mungil darinya. Pria mungil itu begitu menghayati lukisan bergerak ciptaan Tuhan di bawah kanvas biru laut yang biasa kita sebut langit. Donghae hampir mengeluarkan suara beratnya sebelum suara dalam mengintrupsi gerakan mulutnya.

"Kau tau. Meskipun langit terlihat tegar dan indah tapi, percayalah dia yang terapuh di sini", Donghae memilih diam tak bertanya, walaupun benaknya menjerit menyebalkan. Kenapa pria ini mengatakan hal yang tak mampu dicerna otak jeniusnya—sialan, dia terlihat terbodohi di sini. Ryeowook tersenyum menampilkan eye smilenya yang menawan, "Lupakan kata-kataku. Jadi bagaimana, kau mau bergabung"?

Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya menggemaskan. Pria manis ini tengah berpikir keras, "Aku tak mengenal satupun dari kalian, lalu bagaimana aku bisa percaya kau akan memberikanku keluarga yang Fantastic serunya"? kali ini pria manis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

Senyum Ryeowook semakin lebar, pria manis nan menawan itu mengeluarkan sebuah buku seperti arsip. Di bukanya halaman pertama dan sosok tampan langsung tertangkap indra penglihatan Donghae, "Tan Hanggeng, dia yang berperan menjadi ayahmu di sini, dulu, dia seorang pemburu yang hebat—"

^^no story^^

Bulan terlihat sangat bulat malam ini, ya— bulan purnama yang begitu indah dan menenangkan. Seorang pria tampan membidik sesuatu dengan laras panjangnya. Mata tajamnya mengeker seekor singa yang tengah menikmati buruannya—1km dari tempatnya tiarap di balik semak belukar yang cukup menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, meskipun moncong laras panjangnya sedikit menyembul keluar tepat kearah sang buruan. Matanya berkilat dengan seringaian yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

BLASHHH

Benda mati dalam kendalinya memuntahkan timah panas dan tak selang lama, pekikan khas hewan terdengar menggema di hutan itu. Pria itu tersenyum puas sebelum menghampiri buruan barunya, "Yea, Perfect and—always", dan meninggalkan singa itu mati membusuk di sana.

^^no story^^

"Dia meningalkan buruannya begitu saja?", Donghae memekik, "Kasian.."

Ryeowook tersenyum mendengar ekspresi polos menggemaskan pria di sampingnya, lalu membuka lembar selanjutnya kemudian. Kali ini pria dengan lesung pipi yang bertengger di wajah tampannya, "Park Jungsoo, kakak tertuamu. Pria malaikat dengan sejuta kejutan—"

^^no story^^

"Hey Jungsoo hyung", sebuah pekikan cempreng terdengar. Tak berselang lama seseorang berparas cantik muncul di depannya, menepuk pelan pundaknya, "Kau tau, kemarin Gongchan mendapat serangan lagi. Aku tak tau itu dan baru ku tau saat tadi pagi JR hyung menelfonku dan berkata Gongchan di ICU sekarang".

"Benarkah?", begitu santai pria yang dipanggil Jungsoo itu menanggapi, seringaian terukir di bibir tipisnya kemudian, "Dan apa kau akan percaya kalau aku katakan pria yang menyerang Gongchan telah terkubur tanpa kepala?", terkikik, "Aku takkan membiarkan orang terdekatku terluka di tangan orang yang masih bisa menghirup udara bebas", senyuman manis malaikatnya terukir, "Kadang Leeteuk memang bisa di andalkan", Ren menganga.

^^no story^^

"—Dia salah satu alter ego paling mengerikan kurasa, dia punya 5 kepribadian dan menamai mereka Leeteuk. Sialnya, dia bisa mengendalikan semua kepribadiannya itu. Dalam kata lain, dia bisa mengendalikan kepribadian mana yang harus di keluarkannya sesuai keinginannya".

Donghae menganga takjub, benarkah ada orang seperti itu di muka bumi ini? Ryeowook kembali membalikkan lembaran selanjutnya menampakkan pria cantik dengan jubah serba hitam, "Jangan lihat dia dari wajahnya, dia yang paling mengerikan diantara semua yang ingin kau ketahui—"

^^no story^^

Lolongan serigala terdengar riuh. Beberapa gagak tampak menyeringai semu dalam malam tanpa sinar ini. Di dalam sebuah gang sepi tanpa seseorang yang enggan untuk sekedar lewat. Jeritan-jeritan menyayat hati terdengar mengerikan. Dengan sosok cantik berjubah hitam dan rambut merah panjang menyentuh punggung yang begitu cantik, yea.. setidaknya benar-benar terjadi saat seringaian bak malaikat maut tak terukir di bibir ranumnya.

Sesosok pria tampak mundur perlahan namun berusaha secepat mungkin. Menghindari pedang tajam yang siap menghunus ke tenggorokannya dalam hitungan detik yang sudah pasti merenggut nyawa berharganya, "Fucking your God, Tuhanmu takkan bisa melindungimu dariku,khekhkhe", terkekeh mendengar rapalan Tuhan yang keluar dari sosok buruannya, "Eumm..", sosok mengerikan dalam raga wanita jadi-jadian itu tampak berfikir, cantik dan menggemaskan, "Menurutmu bagian mana yang enak dalam tubuhmu", menyeringai, "Hari ini ulangtahunku, dan kau harus memberikanku makan malam yang enak".

Pria itu terus menangis memanggil nama Tuhannya seakan keajaiban benar-benar terjadi seperti yang ada dalam film keluarga yang biasa ia tonton bersama pacarnya, atau—memohon ampun atas dosa-dosanya. Dia akan mati, kau ingat? "Tidak, tidak ada yang bisa kau makan, dagingku pahit", jawabnya dengan nada bergetar. Bahkan celananya sudah basah sesaat kalimat itu berakhir.

Heechul tampak semakin menyeringai puas mendengar kalimat kekanakan itu, haha sungguh lucu bukan? Begitu dia sangat suka melihat ketakutan dan tingkah ajaib calon mangsanya, "Yea, aku percaya"

CLEEP

"Ups, apa sakit?", Luhan menampakkan wajah terkejut yang di buat-buat menatap—sok—prihatin pada samuraianya yang tersangkut di tenggorokan pria itu dan kembali menyeringai, "Aku sudah sangatttt lapar, kau tau", terkikik seraya mencabut samurai berharganya, "Itadakimashu".

CLEEP, PLOP

Heechul mencongkel mata pria itu dan mulai menjilat darah yang ada di sana, "Urgghh, enak sekali", menyeringai. Heechul membuka wignya sebelum mulai memasukkan mata itu kedalam mulutnya dan mengunyahnya pelan menikmati sensasi nikmat—yang menurutnya—lebih nikmat dari bulgogi bumbu rica-rica(?). Mengulang dan megulang kegiatan itu pada bagian tubuh pria tak bernyawa itu lainnya.

^^no story^^

Donghae menutup mulutnya sesaat merasakan perutnya terkocok dan siap memuntahkan isi perutnya, " —dia psiko dan kanibal", Ryeowook melanjutkan kalimatnya dan tersenyum melihat wajah pasi Donghae, "Tenang saja, aku akan melindungimu", dan kembali membuka lembaran di tangannya, "Selanjutnya Lee Sungmin adik pertamamu, diva yang suka menyebutkan namanya sebelum memetahkan leher orang yang berani mengganggunya—"

^^no story^^

Sesosok pria manis berjalan sendirian. Dengan pakaian fasionable yang melekat pada tubuh indahnya. Sesekali bibir tipisnya menyenandungkan beberapa melody yang terdengar begitu harmonis dan indah.

"Hai manis, kenapa berjalan sendirian. Tak takut digoda pria-pria brengsek?", Selanjutnya suara tawa menggema di gang sempit itu.

Sungmin merengut tak suka, "Jangan halangi jalanku paman sebelum aku mematahkan lehermu", desisnya berbahaya yang entah kenapa malah membuat suara tawa itu semakin terdengar keras, "Dan aku sudah memperingatkanmu".

Sungmin berlari dan memulai pertarungan itu. Menyerang tanpa berhasil di serang, mematahkan setiap leher manusia-manusia tak berguna itu dengan sekali hentakan. Menyeringai membisik pelan di teliga pria terakhir yang tampak begitu ketakutan, "Panggil namaku Lee Sungmin", KRAAK. Suara terakhir yang menuntaskan kegiatan yang begitu melelahkan.

^^no story^^

"—mungkin dia yang paling tidak berbahaya", Donghae bergidik, "Yea, maksudku dalam pertarungan"

"Aku tak bisa berkelahi", Donghae mencoba mematahkan teori Ryeowook

"Aku tak berniat memasukkanmu dalam pertarungan karna kau yang paling berbahaya", Donghae mengernyit bingung, bukannya tadi dia bilang tak bisa berkelahi, "Maksudku terlalu bahaya untukku dan untukmu, aku tau kau hemofilia", seakan tau isi kepala Donghae, Ryeowook melanjutkan kalimatnya. Membuka kembali lembaran berikutnya, "Choi Siwon adik keduamu dan Choi Henry adiknya yang di bawanya, Choi Siwon adalah perakit bom dan pembuat amunisi dan Henry, dia tak bisa apapun karena umurnya bahkan baru menginjak 1 tahun. Orangtua mereka terbunuh oleh mafia-mafia sebelum mereka datang kepadaku—".

^^no story^^

Entah bagaimana bisa malam ini begitu menakutkan bagi seorang Choi Siwon. Pria itu hanya bisa meringkuk di dalam ruang rahasia sang ayah. Tempat yang dibiarkan gelap. Tangannya memeluk erat tubuh mungil dalam gendongannya. Berusaha sekuatnya agar adik semata wayangnya itu tak mendengar suara ledakan dari arah luar. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat menahan takut yang menderanya sejak tadi. Pekikan ibunya terdengar memilukan, membuat mata besarnya meluncurkan butiran hangat yang menganak sungai. Dengan keberanian yang dipaksakan, dia mulai bangkit meski kakinya bergetar hebat. Di raihnya tas yang tergeletak di pojok ruangan, mengisinya dengan beberapa senjata kemudia. Pria SMP tahun akhir itu mulai berlari mengendap dan keluar dari ruangan itu memasuki lorong rahasia sebelum berhasil keluar dan melanjutkan larinya dengan tangis yang tak bisa berhenti. Setelah jauh dari derah rumahnya, tubuhnya jatuh terduduk dengan tangan yang mencengkeram erat selimut yang membalut tubuh mungil adiknya.

"Hiks, Henry-ya. Hyung takut, sangat takut—hiks—ibu..ayah", dang kalimat yang di tahannya sejak tadi berhasil di lontarkannya.

^^no story^^

Donghae menghapus setitik air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya, "hiks kasian sekali, padahal mereka masih kecil"

Ryeowook hanya bisa mengulas senyum tipisnya lagi, "Mereka punya hyung-hyung yang menyayanginya sekarang—walaupun Heechul hampir memakan Henry dulu", tawa khas Ryeowook terdengar membuat mata Donghae membola

"Aku akan menggeplak kepala si Heechul itu"

Ryeowook menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Memang kau berani?"

Donghae mengerjab, "Memang apa yang kutakutkan darinya? Memang dia kanibal yang harus kutakuti, bukan kan? CIH", Donghae sedikit memicing, mengabaikan Ryeowook yang menepuk jidat karna ketelmiannya. Ya Tuhan, apa dia mengucapkan kanibal dengan aksen cadel? Bahkan di kata itu tak ada huruf 'R' ataupun 'S' yang perlu dicadeli(?).

"Asal kau bahagia saja Hae, dan biarkan aku sengsara", Ryeowook mengeluh frustasi, "Selanjutnya Kim Kibum, adik ketigamu, dia koki kita", Ryeowook cengengesan, "Emm, ok serius. Dia hanya murid biasa tapi ahli dalam memegang senjata laras pendek, keakuratan membidik 98% tepat dan 15 orang bisa tewas di tangannya hanya dalam 15 detik, masa lalunya terlalu biasa untuk diceritakan sebenarnya, tapi yang menarik, dia bisa menyembunyikan kemampuan hebatnya itu dengan masa lalu yang terlalu biasa—".

^^no story^^

Sekelompok manusia mengerumpul di beberapa bagian di sebuah dermaga. Pistol terpegang di setiap tangan insan di sana. Mereka menatap seseorang pria kalem yang tengah menghadap hamparan laut di depannya. Matanya menutup, menikmati udara pantai yang begitu memanjakan paru-parunya.

"Dia tampak tak berbahaya", seseorang mendesis kepada pria di sebelahnya, "Aku ragu pria seperti itu yang akan menjadi partner kita"

"Aiss, diamlah. Baiklah kita datangi dia, SEKARANG", Segerombolan pria keluar dari persembunyiannya, menghampiri pria yang masih betah memejamkan matanya di dermaga itu, "Err, Trevor-ssi"

Seseorang yang di panggil Trevor itu membuka perlahan matanya. Menoleh dan menatap segerombolan pria yang seperti mengepungnya. Senyum tipis terukir, "Kalian membawa uangnya?", tanyanya. Salah satu yang membawa koper dari segerombolan pria itu maju, membuka koper itu dan menampakkan dolar yang terlihat begitu banyak. Kibum maju, mengambil satu dan melihat tengah dari gebokan uang itu—mengecek apakah isinya isli—sebelum menyeringai.

"Jadi—", jeda, "Mana barang yang kami ing—"

SPLASHH SPLASHH SPLASHH SPLASHH SPLASHH SPLASHH SPLASHH SPASHH

—Berikutnya gerombolan itu hanyalah tinggal onggokan mayat bak sampah tak berguna—oh, bahkan sampah masih bisa berguna bukan? Khekhekhe—dengan kepala berlubang.

Kibum menyeringai, "Pecundang", dan pergi sambil menenteng koper berisi uang yang berhasil didapatnya dengan percuma, mengesankan.

^^no story^^

"—dia licik, tapi percayalah. Bahkan sampai sekarang tak satupun tau dia selicik itu, selain kami".

"Aku tak tau ada orang seperti itu", Donghae mengguman, menatap takjub kearah foto pria yang bahkan kelewat cute manis walau kelewat tenang dan terkesan dingin.

Ryeowook tertawa, "Tak ada orang yang bisa benar-benar kau percaya jika kau ragu", tersenyum tipis membalik lembar berikutnya, "Lee Hyukjae adik keempatmu, atlet wushu yang dicampakkan negara—".

^^no story^^

"Bagaimana bisa begitu! Aku berusaha sekeras ini dan kalian tak menghargainya sama sekali? Kheh, IBLIS MACAM APA KALIAN INI! AKU HANYA INGIN IBUKU BEBAS BUKANNYA KALIAN BUNUH BRENGSEK!", Mata monyetnya berkilat marah, nafasnya menderu cepat, meluapkan emosi yang di bendungnya.

Salah satu dari mereka memandang pria itu—Hyukjae—dengan pandangan remeh, "Bagaimana kejaksaan bisa membebaskan ibu psikopatmu itu, kami tak bodoh untuk terbunuh sia-sia di tangannya setelah kami membebaskannya", Menyeringai, "Dan walaa, kami hidup dan negara mendapat medali emas, ini hebat"

Dengan murka Hyukjae mengacungkan pedang wushunya di depan pria itu lalu menyeringai, "Dan aku yang akan membunuh anjing semacam kalian dengan tanganku sendiri", Hyukjae menghunuskan cepat tongkatnya kearah jantung Kepala Jaksa itu, mengabaikan timah panas yang mungkin menembus tubuhnya. Dengan gerakan indah dia menghindar dan menghunus setiap jantung manusia yang ada di sana. Ya, walaupun lengannya tertembak itu jauh lebih baik daripada jantungnya yang tersayat begitu sakit. Pria itu merosot, menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya dan mulai meraung, menyesali kepergian ibu yang begitu dicintainya.

^^no story^^

"—itulah yang membuatnya begitu dingin sekarang. Padahal aku tau dia sosok yang begitu hangat dan menyenangkan", Ryeowook tersenyum sendu, dia tau benar bagaimana rasanya terhianati. Donghae menepuk pundak lelaki itu pelan, seakan memberikan kekuatan yang dia sendiri tak tau kenapa. Pria pendek#SLAP# itu tersenyum simpul seakan berkata tak apa dan membuka lembar selanjutnya menampilkan sosok tampan dengan tatapan mesum tapi polos(?), "Kakak ketigamu sebenarnya, Kim Jongwoon. Dia makhlik terceria Di antara kami setelah Henry, manja tapi menyebalkan", Ryeowook merengut, "Dia pemegang pistol laras pendek terbaik setelah Sungmin, dia juga ahli bela diri dan pisau pendek, aku menemukannya di pinggir jalan, dia seperti gelandangan kurang makan dengan wajah tampan yang tak meyakinkan", Ryeowook terkikik.

^^no story^^

"Hyung—", seorang pria berwajah cemong absurd menatap pria berparas menggemaskan dengan tatapan memelasnya. Tangannya meraih jaket pria itu dan memulai aksi buing-buing menjijikkan. Ryeowook—pria berwajah malaikat mengedip, menatap pria yang terlihat seperti kucing buangan dengan pandangan iba.

"Kau kenapa heum? Mana orang tuamu?", Ryeowook berjongkok, mensejajarkan tingginya yang tak seberapa itu dengan pria yang tengah ngesot ria.

"Ibuku—dia ada di tahun 2213, dan ayahku—dia bahagia di surga", Ryeowook menatap pria itu tak percaya. Melihat itu Jongwoon hanya cengengesan, "Aku terdampar disini setelah masuk ke dalam mesin waktu Youngwoon"

"HWADD?", Joonmyeon memekik membuat Jongin langsung menutup telinganya menghindari ketulian dini. Come On, tak adakah hal yang lebih gila dari ini selain eh— mesin waktu?

"Bisakah kau tak teriak?", Jongwoon menatap sebal namun tak lama kemudian kembali menjadi kucing gelandangan buangan yang kelaparan, "Aku lapar hyung~", nyatanya dia memang kelaparan, LOL.

"Ah, Aku tau?", dan selanjutnya Ryeowook menggendong kucing buangan merepotkannya sampai rumahnya dengan penuh derita—atas rengekan Jongwoon.

^^no story^^

"Wow!", Donghae memekik tertahan dengan mata yang berbinar yang di tanggapi senyuman maklum Ryeowook. Pria perparas malaikat itu membalik halaman terakhir buku itu, "Seharusnya dia maknae, tapi dia harus bersabar karena posisi itu di rebut secara tidak terhormat oleh Henli", Ryeowook terkikik sebentar, "Dia adalah si telekinesis yang dianggap monster lalu di pasung keluarganya di bekas kandang sapi, aku menemukannya dengan tubuh ringkih dan terjangkit Gizi buruk, Cho Kyuhyun", Kedua insan itu menatap manar foto pria dengan tubuh yang bahkan terlihat seperti mumi jutaan tahun dengan perut membesar.

^^no story^^

"Kalian gila!", Ryeowook memekik. Matanya berkilat marah menatap pemandangan memprihatinkan di depannya. Cho Kyuhyun, bahkan pria itu tampak mengenaskan.

"Dia MONSTER!", pria tambun memekik—ayah Kyuhyun.

"Dan aku tak peduli!", Ryeowook memotong, "Aku akan membawanya", Lanjutnya. Tan Hanggeng yang ada di belakangnya dengan tanggap langsung mengangkat tubuh tak berdaya itu dalam gendongannya, "Kita Pergi".

^^no story^^

"Isshh Tega sekali, keluarga macam apa mereka", Donghae tampak kesal dari nada bicaranya. Kakinya di hentak keras.

Ryeowook tersenyum, "Jadi?"

"Aku bergabung!", Teriaknya antusias.

Dan Cerita Dimulai..

TBC or END?

A/N: Sebenernya aku mau bandingin, Cast EXO sama SJ tu responnya lebih banyak mana, karena secara ga munafik aku manusia dan masih punya kebutuhan sesuai keinginnanku. Review Jibun. Jujur 2 kali buat EXO semua terasa tanpa respon. Mungkin karena aku ELF dan sepertinya Tuhan tidak meridhoi aku buat ff selain SJ, ya Siapa Tau kan? LOL Buat cast yang belum keluar mungkin nanti seiring berjalannya waktu akan aku keluarin satu per satu. Kalau ff ini responnya baik, aku akan kembali memutar otakku dan mengganti cast jadi SJ saja kalau tidak, aku akan menulis yang castnya hanya aku dan si Yesung tercinta saja#plakk. Dan cerita ini persis sama yang EXO vers mangkanya mungkin kalian akan banyak menemukan hal ganjil yang rada ga SJ banget . aku usahain cerita tetap berlanjut. Maaf jika masih ada nama salah satu member jika aneh, maaf jika jelek, maaf jika pendek dan maaf jika banyak typos. saya masih dalam masa pembelajaran. Dan akhir kata, MOHON BIMBINGANNYA.

Oh ya, buat "Park KyungMi", satu-satunya reviewer di ff sebelah, yang judulnya Kim Family thanks banget.

Aku akan membalas review yang Love like lighters di sini saja ya..

Kihyun: hehehe, kalau ga gitu ada yang ngamuk. hehehe #lirikKyomi#piss^^v, terimakasih sudah review

Ratnasparkyu: Apanya yang kamu tangisin, haha. kyuhyun tu udah biasa teraniaya. terimakasih sudah review

Si putri salju: Saya penganut paham Kibum tu pria manly dengan ABS yang WOW, jadi dia seme Kyu deh LOL, terimakasih sudah review

Lee Bummebum: Tidak, tidak. itu akan jadi sinetron jika di teruskan. mending baca ff ini saja. hehehe, terimakasih sudah review

Kyomi: maafkan saya maafkan saya maafkan saya, saya bersalah, hehehe, baca ff ini ne dan jangan lupa review, sebutkan nama juga hahaha. terimakasih sudah review

Padmakyu: Hahahah, antusias sekali ne, ya sama-sama. Insya allah. berdoa saja aku dikencani kyu malam ini, biar moodku baik LOL#DitendangYesung, terimakasih sudah review

Kihyun: baru baca ya? waa, selamat datang^^, ya, laik kali jika aku ada waktu aku akan buat. terimakasih sudah review

Akhir kata,

Review Please...

gesi/Ghazy


End file.
